


Jail Break

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, Brotp, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Snips - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, otp, skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: Anakin fails to clear her name before the end of the trial and Ahsoka is found guilty and sentenced to death. Is this the end for Ahsoka, or is there another way out of this? Anakin surely wouldn't let her die without a fight. So if he attempts to break her out, will he succeed?Story idea by Nobody. Thank you for the suggestion! :)





	Jail Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody/gifts).



“Ahsoka Tano.” She tried to hide the tremor at the coldness in the Chancellor’s voice. Her heart was racing. She was trying so hard to stay calm, to look unbothered by the state of affairs. But how could she be unbothered by it? She wasn’t even sure all her Jedi training would help her now. She almost scoffed. How could she use it anyways? She wasn’t a Jedi anymore. She risked a furtive glance at the few members of the council that attended the trial. None of them were looking at her, their attention was on what the Chancellor was about to say. Hers should be too, but she felt a rush of something… something she wasn’t used to when it came to the venerated Jedi masters. Anger, disgust, dare she even admit, hatred? They sat there unconcerned by her future or her fate.

 

She looked from face to face, her chest got tighter as she moved along the line. Not even Obi wan showed anything other than mild curiosity. A tear streaked down her cheek and she blinked it away, turning her attention back to the Chancellor. It was nice to know that years of service, hard work and dedication meant nothing to them. No matter what the court decided, to say it hurt they truly believed her guilty of such a crime, was the understatement of the century. Where was Anakin? Even if he couldn’t save her, at least he’d have some expression on his face other than bland fascination. At least she’d know she meant something to somebody.

 

“By a unanimous vote, you have been found guilty for sedition against the Republic and are hereby sentenced to death.” She felt faint, like when somebody knocks the wind out of you or your feet out from under you. It felt like she was falling. She couldn’t even fully process what it meant. Sentenced to death… for a crime she didn’t commit… Her lip trembled for a moment and then it felt as though everything she’d ever known was flushed out of her system. She stood there,  _hollow…_

 

 _When we die, we become one with the force…_  isn’t that what the Jedi teach? She’d been told it more times then she could remember. Did that count for people that were no longer Jedi? What about dishonorable deaths?

 

“Take her away,” the Chancellor ordered in a nasally voice. The platform she’d been standing on started floating back towards the entrance of the room. The sudden movement nearly made her lose her balance since she was barely standing as it was. She tried to steady herself but then didn’t even bother. What was the difference between falling to her death here and being put to death like a rabid animal? Now that she thought about it… she peeked over the edge of the platform. It was a long way down, she couldn’t even see the bottom. 

 

It docked with the other side and the clone detail escorted her out of the courtroom. She stared at her feet, she couldn’t even form thoughts at the moment. She let them lead her back to a holding cell and she slumped against the back wall, pulling her knees up to her chin. They activated the ray shield and left her alone to drown. Now would be the time to meditate, now would be the time to reach for the force, to find calm and clarity. But instead, she just dropped her head down, letting the weight slowly start to crush her. 

 

She’d never been afraid of death, not really. She’d accepted it was a possibility, even a necessity, more times than she cared to remember. But dying on the battlefield fighting for freedom and peace, or even to protect those around you or the greater good… that was very different than being put down by the very people you’d been fighting for. She shivered. It wasn’t drafty in the cell, but it might as well be. She felt cold.

 

She had no idea how much time passed. She didn’t know when this inevitable death was going to happen, and she didn’t dare ask the guards. The last thing she wanted was to expedite it. Though she wished they’d just get it over with. Sitting here drowning in the cold, unfeeling darkness alone, was so much worse than death. Was Anakin still out there trying to clear her name? Had he been told the verdict? Or ordered by the council to let her go? Thinking about him was the only thing that gave her any semblance of comfort. Though she was also well aware what her death would do to him. Not that dwelling on that would change anything. It didn’t really matter if he could handle it or not, it was going to happen anyways.

 

At least he’d cared enough to try and help her. That was more than anyone else. If she could have one last wish though, it would be to say goodbye to him. Didn’t he deserve that much?

 

She must have drifted off at some point, because she awoke with a start to some movement; something out of place. She opened up to listen, but all she heard was scuffling, nothing distinct. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to moping. Who cared what was going on out there? 

 

The shield went down over her door. In fact, the entire power grid went down. She looked around the sudden darkness in confusion, but she didn’t dare move. The last time she’d tried to get away had ended terribly. And then she heard it, footsteps.  _His_  footsteps. A shadow was standing in the entrance to her cell. He didn’t say anything, but she was on her feet.

 

He handed her back her lightsabers and motioned for her to follow. She didn’t think this was a good idea, but who was she to refuse the only person that was willing to stand up for her? They crept through the facility in silence, her hand on his back to stay with him. They ducked into a corner when they heard voices. She didn’t want to think about the future or how they were going to get out of this. How much trouble was he going to get into for breaking her out? In fact, all she really wanted to do in that moment was hold him. She didn’t want to cry, she didn’t want to feel weak, but was it so wrong to want to feel something again?  _Anything?_

 

He shifted in their tight hideout and to her surprise, he took her hand and squeezed it gently. She leaned down on his shoulder, just briefly, as she felt a rush of something other than fear and emptiness. Maybe the word she was looking for was hope? It felt like more than that though. That maybe that one small little touch, probably insignificant to anybody else, had brought her back to life. It was the same thing that had kept her fighting by his side through thick and thin; that,  _certainty…_ that as long as he was there, everything would be okay. She wished she could articulate that to him, even though now was hardly the time.

 

The voices got closer, she watched their helmet lights cut through the darkness in the hallway. “Even if she tries to escape, there’s only one way out and it’s a death trap,” one of the clones said and she slinked back against the wall. 

 

“Yeah, it would be a death sentence for her.” They laughed. “We’ve been given orders to shoot to kill.”

 

She blinked slowly, swallowing. How horrible it was to hear the familiar voice of the same troops she’d fought with over the years find her death and predicament funny. She didn’t kill unless she had to though, but if she did…

 

Anakin squeezed her tighter and then leapt to his feet. They didn’t even have a chance to react as he cut their weapons in half and threw them back against the wall; hard enough to knock them unconscious. She saw him wave his hand to gesture in one direction and she ran to the next intersection, ducking under cover. He joined her a few seconds later.

 

She wanted to ask him how he planned to get them through the death trap, as the clones so eloquently put it, but she stayed silent. There was too much at stake to risk talking now. She didn’t really know where in the complex they were, she hadn’t paid much attention to where they were taking her. She’d been too numb to care. He probably knew though, so she was going to follow him wherever he pointed her.

 

They ran as low to the ground as they could, ducking into corners or undercover every so often to assess the situation ahead. She was surprised how little resistance they were meeting, which probably meant they were all at the choking point expecting her to make a run for it. She wondered if Anakin had even been the one to turn off the power or if in some weird game, the guards wanted her to taste hope before ending her life. It felt a little too much like being hunted by the Trandoshens all over again. 

 

If the Chancellor knew Anakin half as well as he claimed, he had to know that Anakin wouldn’t just stand by and watch them put her to death. Was this a trap for him too? Maybe she was paranoid, but suddenly she wasn’t so sure about escaping. He was about to move, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He glanced around and then looked at her in confusion. He pointed to his ear to ask if she heard something he couldn’t, and she shook her head.

 

It wasn’t safe to talk, which was why they hadn’t yet, but they needed to. She chewed on her lip for a moment trying to remember the hand signal for trap. It finally dawned on her and she signed it to him. He looked unconvinced but didn’t move anyways. He pinched his ear lobe and ran his thumb down his jaw. She shook her head again. Barreling through the front door was the worst idea possible right now. They’d both get killed that way. She looked around. Normally the ventilation shaft was her go to, but she’d already used it to escape before, so it was likely bugged or trapped. Unless they really did want her to walk out the entrance. She signed to him for another way out. It was his turn to shake his head.

 

That only left one option. Go back to her cell and wait. Anything else was certain death. Who was she kidding? Every option she had at this point ended in death. On the one hand, she’d rather die at least with the hope that she could survive, than die disgraced because she was falsely accused. On the other hand, that’s probably the game they were expecting her to play and she didn’t want to give them the satisfaction. She rubbed her eyes in frustration. No matter what path was laid before her at this crossroads, she didn’t want to take him with her. Well, she wanted him there, but she didn’t want him to take the fall or worse get killed, because of her.

 

She looked up to see him watching her in concern. He signed for the go ahead and she shook her head. She turned and headed back down the corridor they’d just come from. He was right on her heels. She could feel his confusion. They passed the clones he’d knocked out a few minutes before, and she just kept moving. The deeper they went into the facility the more convinced she was that it was a trap. There was nobody around. No guards, no other prisoners, nothing.

 

They came to a dead end and she sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall and sighed. “We were so close to the entrance,” he whispered. “Why did you turn us around?”

 

She looked up at him and blinked slowly, her shoulders dropping. “Leave me here, Anakin. Saving me is only going to get you killed.”

 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he murmured, kneeling in front of her. “I know you didn’t do it, I’m not going to let them kill you for it.”

 

She tried to smile but she couldn’t manage it. “I appreciate that.” She wrapped her arms around her knees. “You didn’t turn off the power, did you?”

 

He shook his head. “No, it was already down when I got here. I figured I’d meet you as you were trying to escape, but you never came out.”

 

“How did you get in?”

 

“I just walked in the front door. Nobody stopped me. I didn’t run into anyone,” he said thoughtfully. “I thought it was weird, but I figured they were already chasing you.”

 

“But they weren’t, because I was still in my cell.”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Don’t you get it?” she said exasperated. “They want me to try to escape. They set it up like a gauntlet. Make me think I’m going to make it and then pull the trigger.”

 

“Come on, Snips, why would they do that?”

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “But you heard what those clones said. “There’s only one way out and it’s a death trap. They’re waiting for me. And if you’re there too…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to think about what will happen to you.”

 

“So, what? You’re just going to stay here and let them kill you anyways?”

 

“What choice do I have? You weren’t there! You didn’t have to witness what it was like to have the entire Senate vote to put me to death!  _Unanimously,_  I might add! You didn’t have to watch the masters you’d looked up to your entire life, sit by and let it happen. Even if we escape, there’s nothing out there for me! I have nothing!”

 

He scooted closer and took both her hands in his. “You have me.”

 

“Not if you get killed trying to get me out of this.” She looked away. He brought his hand up to her cheek and turned her head, so she had to look at him again. The tears overwhelmed her before she could stop them. He pulled her head against his chest and she sobbed into his robes. Every emotion that had eaten away at her from the inside out since all of this started was released like a torrential rain. This hurt, everything hurt. She didn’t know what to think or feel anymore, let alone what to do. Anakin may have infinite strength and incredible power, but she doubted even he could save her now.

 

“We stay here, or we try and escape, either way, I’m not leaving you.” She blinked up at him wondering what would motivate him to promise something like that. He still had a life out there besides her. People to go back to, people that counted on him. People that needed him. There wasn’t anybody out there that needed her. He might act like it, but he didn’t. He could walk away right now and be able to return to the temple. The chancellor would find a way to excuse any of his transgressions. The public would forgive him. The senate wouldn’t press any charges. He had everything, and she had nothing, why would he give up that for her?

 

“Go. Please, go,” she whispered, scooting back into the wall and crossing her legs. 

 

"I won't lose you. I can't lose you," he said softly. Her lip trembled, and she closed her eyes. If only that changed the predicament they were in. If only that was enough. She drifted into her meditation, but he didn’t leave. She should have known better. She set her lightsabers on the floor in front of her and he did the same. They sat there for a long time, side by side, meditating as though this was their usual evening session. She tried to find peace in the force. She tried to find calm. It was slow to appear, but eventually it did. The world around her came to life as she felt her way around. 

 

It felt like they sat there for hours, but nobody came. No patrols or guards. No nothing. Pretty lax for a prison. He reached out at some point and took her hand in his, without either of them breaking their meditation. She didn’t pull away this time. She just appreciated whatever time she had left with him. 

 

She didn’t flinch when the lights came back on. She stayed deep in the force. She could feel every creak and groan of the infinite world beneath them. The layers upon layers of city that existed in the core. She could feel the empty halls of the prison, the echoes of insanity, pain and fear. She could feel the people that lived outside these walls, that went about their lives as though nothing was wrong. She wondered if any of the Jedi council would feel remorse when she died. If any of them cared how Anakin handled it. Would they ever learn to question what was happening around them or would they steadfastly chase the end of everything?

 

She looked up at the sudden hissing sound as some kind of chemical released from the ventilation shaft. She covered her nose, instinctually at the realization they were going to gas them out. They had no choice but to run now. She glanced at Anakin who also had brought his hand up to his nose. He looked to her for how to proceed and she didn't know what to do. They could put up a force shield for awhile to protect them from the gas, but probably not long enough to survive it. 

 

She gestured for him to go, and went back to meditating, using the force to hold the gas away from her. He didn't go and copied her actions. She hated that he was so stubborn sometimes. This was ridiculous. As much as she appreciated his willingness to stand by her, he had no reason to lay down his life for her. She dropped her head down on his shoulder. 

 

So, this was how it ended? Years of fighting for the republic only to be gassed to death in some stupid game. Whoever was behind this was twisted and evil. It felt like it was the two of them against the world. He leaned his cheek down against her montrals. She was too numb to cry anymore. As long as he was here, she could be strong. She could face her death bravely. 

 

After awhile the gas dissipated. Then it started getting significantly colder. Whoever was controlling this gauntlet was using every method they could to lure them out. In a way, it felt like the longer they resisted, the more victorious they were.

 

He pulled his arm out of his robe and threw it around her shoulders. She cuddled into him and they drew on each other's heat to survive. 

 

"Anakin," she stuttered after what seemed like hours in the cold. "Why are you so willing to die here with me?"

 

"Because you're my best friend." His teeth chattered. "And I won't let you face it alone."

 

"But you have so much to live for."

 

"Maybe, but I'll have a lot less to live for without you." He pulled her closer and ran his hand up and down her arm. 

 

"I don't want you to die for me," she murmured, but appreciated his body against hers and the fact that he refused to leave.

 

"I don't want to live without you," he whispered. She glanced at his face and the way little ice crystals had formed across his lashes and in his hair. His lips were turning blue. She shivered and leaned towards him. His eyes flickered to her lips and they kissed. His breath felt warm against her face, but they were both trembling, so it was difficult to aim. He helped her into his lap and wrapped the robe around her body as they cuddled there together trying to keep each other warm. 

 

"Do you know much about love?" she asked, running her shaky fingers along his lips.

 

"My mother used to say that love was the most powerful force in the galaxy," he replied with a shiver. 

 

"Do you still believe that?"

 

"I don't know," he admitted. "I want to, but the Jedi don't believe in love."

 

"Well, whether they believe in it or not, it's still out there, right?" She cuddled into his neck. This felt like love. His willingness to face death so she didn't have to alone. She couldn't remember her family or anything they taught her. She only knew what the Jedi taught, and as he'd said, they didn't believe in love. Or rather, chose not to act on it. As evidence by what they'd done to her. She didn't really know what love was.

 

"I think so." He didn't even sound certain anymore. But if love could manifest into a physical form, she was sure it was him. It's all he'd ever shown her anyways. 

 

They were quiet for awhile. The only comfort was his arms around her, still moving slightly. But he was slowing down. He was so cold and so was she. "Anakin." She brought her hand to his face. "I don't want to die here." The closer it came to it, the more scared she was. 

 

He turned his head slowly. "Then let's go."

 

"But the death trap?"

 

"Maybe this is the death trap," he murmured. She could feel the pain in his voice. He was scared too. He lifted his arms trying to help her to her feet, but he had such little strength she had to crawl off his lap instead. Once she finally managed to stand, she pulled him to his feet. 

 

"Come on, master," she begged, wrapping herself around him as best she could so they moved together still trying to stay warm. Their steps were slow, but they weren't trying to be stealthy. They just focused on moving forward. 

 

It felt like her fault he was in this predicament. But, there was nothing she could have said or done to stop him from choosing to stay with her. They limped forward. She hoped they were getting close to the entrance. It didn't really matter what awaited them out there anymore. She'd rather face it standing by his side, then hiding in a corner. His hand tightened on her shoulder and she looked up at his face. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes glassy and unfocused. She could tell it was taking everything he had to move. 

 

"I don't know what love is," she said shakily. "But I know I love you. Whatever that means." He turned to look at her. His eyes focused a little and he managed a small smile. 

 

"I didn't expect to love you. But I do," he breathed. “Whatever that means."

 

She hugged him tighter and they came around a corner and saw the entrance up ahead. She took a deep breath as they stepped outside. It was significantly warmer, but she felt like she might collapse at the sudden change in temperature. 

 

They stood there on the threshold, holding each other up and looked around at the dozens of clones that had their blasters pointed at them. He turned suddenly and pulled her into a tight hug. It felt as though she completely disappeared under his robes. 

 

"General Skywalker, you've been ordered to step away from the prisoner," one of the clones near them shouted. He didn't move. 

 

"No," he replied simply. 

 

“The senate has already decided her fate,” the clone spoke again.

 

“The senate is wrong!” he said passionately. “I’ve fought by her side since the battle of Christophsis and she would never do what she has been accused of. I refuse to stand down. If you’re going to kill her, then you have to kill me too.”

 

To her surprise, he started walking, straight towards the clones. She hung tightly to him, unsure exactly what he was doing. Their guns followed them, but nobody fired.

 

“We can arrest you for obstruction of justice,” someone else said, weakly, she noticed.

 

“If you’re going to arrest anyone for obstruction of justice, then you need to arrest the entire senate. And maybe each other,” he replied, getting agitated. “What happened here was not justice. Nor does it fit with the Republic ideals that we’ve been fighting for.”

 

Commander Fox stepped in front of him and Anakin stopped. He held out a holocommunicator with a small projection of the Chancellor floating above it. To her surprise, he didn’t bow before him like he usually did.

 

“Anakin, you know as well as I do that the Senate is the one in charge of making these kinds of decisions. Whether she is truly innocent or not, I’m afraid no longer matters. The decision was made, you have to let her go,” the Chancellor said.

 

“I will not let an innocent person die for a crime they did not commit.”

 

“Your faith in your padawan is admirable, my boy. But I’m afraid your word alone will not be enough to persuade the jury.”

 

She looked up at him. “Then perhaps you’ll allow me to persuade you, your excellency. Killing her will not bring the end of the war faster. She is an exemplary soldier and a Jedi. She has saved thousands of lives, freed countless people. Her bravery and wit has brought us victory after victory. She is a fearless leader, focused and determined to make things right. She is compassionate and good. She has earned the respect of thousands of troops and has brought many useful allies into the folds of the Republic. And she has saved my life more times than I want to admit. The people claim I am the hero with no fear, but they’re wrong. She is the true hero of this war. To destroy her now, would not only increase our odds of losing, it would kill morale. She is the symbol of hope that we desperately need, and I will not go back out there and fight even one more battle without her by my side. So, the choice is yours, Chancellor. Grant her a pardon or lose your two best warriors.”

 

The Chancellor looked taken aback, and also, oddly annoyed. “Then for the good of the Republic, I have no choice but to let her go. But this matter is by no means closed. Further investigation will be needed. However, since I do trust your judgement and we need you on the battlefront, she has been granted temporary amnesty. I expect you to keep your eye on her and not let her out of your sight.”

 

“Of course, your excellency. Thank you.” They both bowed. She didn’t know what to think, or how to feel. She didn’t really want to go back to the order, but it seemed they had little choice. At least this way, maybe they’d have a chance to prove her innocent for sure. Providing of course that the council allowed her back into the order to begin with. She looked around as all the clones stood down and put their weapons away. Anakin didn’t let go of her, however, as he led her through the crowd. They’d live to fight another day. That had a whole new meaning to her now.


End file.
